


Hasta el final

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Other, adoptive father
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Ida conoce al hombre que se convertirá en su figura paterna durante una noche de luna llena.
Relationships: Alexis Hargreaves & Ida (Cain Saga and Godchild)





	Hasta el final

Ella lo vio por primera vez en la calle, bajando de su carruaje: alto, cabello negro y unos ojos penetrantes ojos que hubieran podido incendiar todo Londres. Un aristócrata de porte imponente y sonrisa gélida.

El hombre caminó hacia un edificio enorme y ella lo siguió con la mirada, la única cosa que los gitanos podían hacer en esos casos. Observar, cantar y soportar las burlas de los otros, los que no tenían pieles morenas ni hablaban romaní. Su tribu ya se había acostumbrado a eso, ¿para qué molestarse? Un marginado siempre será un marginado en Londres o en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba en cuántas ciudades había estado, cuántas fronteras había cruzado. Su tribu era nómada, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Cantaban y bailaban y después se iban a su próximo destino, ahí a donde el camino los llevase. Lo único constante en su vida era la luna, de niña dirigía su mirada al cielo y la buscaba en el firmamento. Los ancianos de su tribu la apodaron “hija de luna”, decían que su cabello rubio y las quemaduras de su cuerpo eran una herencia, que su verdadera madre era la esfera plateada y no la gitana de pelo negro que la parió.

Era por eso que sus espectáculos se efectuaban siempre en las noches despejadas, necesitaba la inspiración de la luna llena para cantar y tocar su guitarra. Se sentaba en la orilla de una fuente y cantaba hasta el amanecer.

Durante uno de estos espectáculos lo vio por segunda vez, el hombre estaba entre los pocos curiosos que se habían acercado a la fuente.

―Esa canción es muy hermosa. ―el hombre depositó algunas monedas en su sombrero y la miró.

―Se llama “Gadjudiro”.

―Tu interpretación no iba dirigida al público, ¿a quién realmente le cantabas?

―A la luna, ella es mi madre y mi guía.

El hombre agrandó su sonrisa gélida y extendió su brazo.

―Entonces tu nombre será “Luna”.

Ella tomó su mano y el hombre la despojó de su capa y peluca.

―No escondas tus quemaduras, me gustan las personas con cicatrices.

El hombre la tomó bajo su tutela y la hizo miembro de su sociedad secreta. Ambos se volvieron muy unidos; un padre con su hija, solían murmurar los demás miembros de Delilah.

Pero el hombre amoroso que ella protegía tan ferozmente de cualquier amenaza con su cuchillo tenía un lado sádico y despiadado. Su látigo muchas veces había desgarrado la espalda de Jizabel, el mayor de sus hijos de sangre, y de Caín, el segundo. ¿Cómo un mismo hombre podía ser tan amoroso con una extraña y tan cruel con sus propios hijos? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Luna cada vez que Jizabel era llamado a las dependencias de su señor.

―¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaste la noche en que nos conocimos? Quiero que la cantes para Caín.

Luna lo miró fijamente, ¿por qué hacer de su propio hijo un forastero? Más de una vez lo escuchó murmurar en sueños: “Caín, Caín, tu raza está maldita”, “Caín, Caín, papá te ama tanto que quiere destrozarte”. Frases entrecortadas que evidenciaban cuán atormentado estaba, cuán distorsionado era su concepto del amor y el dolor. Pero a ella no le correspondía juzgarlo, ángel o demonio, él la había aceptado como era, con su piel morena y sus quemaduras.

Y ahora que Delilah se derrumbaba, ahora que su señor yacía en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y próximo a morir, ella se quedaría a su lado. Incluso sabiendo que ni el mismo infierno sería suficiente para que pagara por sus pecados, ella se quedaría al lado del hombre que la acogió hasta el final.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Kaori Yuki.
> 
> 2\. Reedición de la historia que está en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.net.


End file.
